Leiren Creuze
Leiren Creuze is a tealblooded troll that Kanaya Maryam adopted into her drinker coven as her handmaiden. She has since become a major secondary character and prominent ally of the family. Biography Childhood & Curse (927 AS - 931 AS: 0-4 Sweeps) As a child, Leiren behaved very much as she still acts today, full of uninhibited joy and adventurous curiosity. However, in the past this was genuine, whereas now she puts on much of her attitude as a facade to conceal the scars of her past. When Leiren was still a wriggler, she encountered a slightly older troll named Dismas, a very affable and peaceful maroon-blood. Due to his impoverished nature, he would often need to resort to scavenging and petty thievery to get by, though when he was caught trying to steal from Leiren's hive, she offered him kindness and shelter where he otherwise would have been shooed or killed. In return for her actions, he took her under his wing and taught her how to survive in the wilderness and the slums of the Alternian cityscapes. An avid painter, poet, and admirer of nature, he also taught Leiren to appreciate the beauty in all things, and how to render them in various artistic forms. During her time with Dismas, Leiren learned many of the skills and gained many of the talents that she uses avidly to this day. Leiren, often quite reckless in her youth, frequently found herself in danger. Dismas would often rescue her from such instances, and he would temper her with prudence. Over time, she developed a strong moirallegiance with Dismas. At the age of four, she ventured into a set of unmarked ruins, as she often did. What she had not realized at the time was that she had entered a crypt dedicated to the Mirthful Magistricts (an old order of extremely powerful highbloods who served as the guardians of the faith in ancient times, and who were purported to be well versed in the noble dark art of chucklevoodoo). Upon entering the deepest vaults of the hypogeum, a dormant curse was placed upon her for disturbing their sacred burial place. Though she did not know the nature of the curse at the time, it dictated (in an archaic language) that her death would always be subverted, and instead all those she would ever come to care for, or who would care for her in return, would meet a gruesome and untimely end. She would be forced to forever walk alone, or she may place herself in the service of her betters or the dead. The curse may be lifted only if one of the individuals designated by fate as her true mate (a matesprit or a kismesis) were to attempt to kill her in earnest before the Magistricts, and draw her blood before the holy order. Upon receiving the curse, she managed to escape the tomb, but the church had been alerted, and she needed to flee their wrath. Dismas aided her in evading the order, but in the process was captured, and accused for Leiren’s crime of disturbing the holy site. As punishment, he was sealed inside of the tomb (where he eventually died). While Leiren managed to escaped, the highbloods tracked down Leiren’s hive (where Dismas had been staying) and destroyed it, killing Leiren’s lusus which was guarding it. Now alone, Leiren wandered in rural lands for most of her fourth and fifth sweeps, living much like her moirail did before her. Note: While Leiren experienced a large variety of adventures during this subsequent part of her life, she rarely speaks of them (or otherwise has only mentioned them in anecdotal comments). As such, the remainder of this page will focus on aspects of her life that have been brought to light more thoroughly. Living Alone (931 AS - 934 AS: 4-7 Sweeps) For some time, she traveled with an older yellow-blood she met. Though amiable enough at first, the yellow-blood proved to be a very different individual when under the effects of mind honey, which he consumed often due to his psychic mutations. During these times, he would attempt unsolicited black requests at Leiren, often in manners too violent and forward to be considered appropriate. At some point early in this time period, Leiren arranged her deal with Kanaya Maryam, a rainbow drinker, in which she would give the drinker blood in exchange for the opportunity to paint her, as she found the mysterious creature fascinating and alluring. During one session, Leiren asked that the next time Kanaya visit, that she take her away. Unfortunately for Leiren, she and the drinker would not meet again for quite some time, during which much in her life turned for the worse. As he got older and his psychic abilities grew more powerful and unstable, the yellow-blood found himself turning to mind honey more and more often, to the point of addiction. During an incident, Leiren struck back at the much older and stronger yellow-blood, who beat her severely, and subsequently attempted to sell her as a slave on the black market. Rather than being payed, the yellow-blood however was seized and beaten to death by his potential cerulean buyers. Leiren remained in the possession of her slave owners of approximately half a sweep, and in that time was trained as an exotic dancer and waitress at an underground pleasure establishment. While run and frequented mainly by cerulean caste members, the establishment was primarily owned and operated by a sadistic purple-blood known as "The Ma'am", who took great pleasure in torturing his slaves and making them endure humiliating and degrading acts. Due to her age, Leiren was spared some of the harsher and more degrading treatment, but she spent much of her time either being beaten or dreading that she would be. She took solace in one of the older slaves, who took it upon herself to care for the girl and tend to her wounds after her beatings. However, when the older slave defended Leiren from a master’s beating, the owner took it upon himself to deliver the punishment of flagellating, flaying, and finally asphyxiating the slave to death, and forcing Leiren to watch. With the aid of some other slaves, Leiren was smuggled out of the establishment the next day, ending her time with her vicious masters. The ordeal served to solidify her fear of the highblood caste, and the fact that the cruel owner remained while her friend did not gave Leiren a deep sense of the injustice in troll society. Soon after escaping, she reached a small temple dedicated to the Mirthful Messiahs. Not knowing that the place had direct ties with the Ma'am, she sought refuge with the priests, who had already taken a young orphaned boy into their care. The children were permitted to keep small rooms in the back area of the temple, though they were not permitted to wander as "they were not yet of the faith themselves, and could not be allowed to taint the mirthful holy place with their wicked heretical beings". This of course was a ruse to imprison them while deciding their fate. The older priests deciding that it would be best to hand the fugitive Leiren to the Ma'am, as well as the boy as a token of good faith, though a younger acolyte insisted that they should first be subjected to the "purging" treatment given to sinners: that they be castrated, gutted, and turned over to the adjacent tannery to be used for leather work, the result of which could be gifted to the Ma'am. The older priests rejected this, though the acolyte took it upon himself to carry out his plan before they could take action. During this time, Leiren found a means to escape her cell via a small vent, and was able to escape, though she was unable to rescue the boy before he was taken and subjected to the purging. Powerless to stop the acolyte, she watched from the vents quietly and swore revenge on him for his actions. The betrayal as well as the knowledge that the priests would align themselves with someone as vile as the Ma'am served only to solidify her deep disdain and fear of the Mirthful Church. Eventually managing to re-establish herself, Leiren made several friends who shared her passion for adventure, and her life began to approach normalcy once more. However, the curse had not been lifted, and soon enough her friends began dying in various unfortunate circumstances, herself often times proving to be the only survivor of excursions. In one case, she explored the ruins of an underground research laboratory with a friend with whom she had begun a matespritship. The administrative AI of the laboratory proved to still be functional, and both the “intruders” were captured for “experimental research”. Leiren managed to escape, and returned soon after with two more friends in order to rescue the other. When they reached the facility though, they found that their friend had already been hardwired into the system in the form of a small "companion cube" by the administrative AI to be used in testing. The three were recaptured and subjected to various rigorous and punishing tests, which Leiren’s two other companions did not survive. Her matesprit, managing to communicate with Leiren despite his form, helped her regain her freedom and sealed off the facility. The administrative AI quickly suppressed the override, and destroyed the offending servo, thus completely terminating Leiren’s former matesprit and leaving him as little more than a large cube of ashes. She would later retrieve that cube and keep it safely stored away as a memento to her former mate. On another occasion, her group was ambushed in the woods and taken captive as part of a blueblood hunting ring venture. After being caged and treated like beasts, they released their various captives out into the woods, unarmed, starved, and sleep deprived. The captors would then proceed to hunt them for sport. Some hunters used tranquilizers and kept those they captured as slaves, while others preferred more gruesome trophies. Leiren managed to escape the forest and the hunters, but she was alone in that regard. Noticing a trend in how her friends continued to die while she survived, she enlisted the aid of another member of the explorer’s club, who was versed in archaic languages and the history of the mirthful cult, and with him went to once again investigate the tomb where she had been cursed. With his knowledge of such burial places, her companion helped her find an alternate secret entrance to the tombs, and they did so far more prudently than she had once. Upon discovering the place where she was cursed, her friend performed the rites necessary to have the curse repeated to her. He transcribed the curse’s translation, but upon reading it, he was driven insane, and in a fit of rage over her endangering all of their friends, attacked Leiren on the spot. His hatred was not true nor returned however, and in the process of attempting to kill Leiren, he died instead. Retrieving the translation, and now understanding the nature of her curse, she promptly left the hypogeum, and isolated herself from the few friends she had left. Becoming a Handmaiden (934 AS: 7 Sweeps) Some time after her seventh sweep, Leiren's hive was visited by Kanaya Maryam and Freyea Helios, who were out for a feeding hunt before Freyea would leave Kanaya to help her grow closer to Vriska. Upon realizing whose hive they had reached, Kanaya pierced the girl through the chest and broke off a piece of her nail inside, converting her into a drinker handmaiden, and granting her various abilities including rapid regeneration. Thanks to this new ability, she recovered from the injury rapidly, and happily entered the family's service. After feeding on her innards and sharing an intimate moment (during which Freyea, in her beast form, laid three eggs inside of Kanaya), she returned to the hive with the pair, and began to work as a housekeeper as well as a guardian and older sister to Astrea Maryam and Aphaea Serket. Also being the least conspicuous of the family, she would also venture out often to acquire more conventional food and supplies. On occasion, Leiren brought the kids out on short excursions, on one occasion returning to Leiren's old hive. Upon doing so, they found that it was being raided by two thieves, who Aphaea and Astrea defeated (Astrea using her mental drinking power for the first time). During her free time, Leiren would often find small (and not so small) projects to work on for the family. In her early sweeps, she took such opportunities to set up small safehouses across the nearby regions of Alternia to store supplies, and even dug out a tunnel and tram spanning from Kanaya's hive to Freyea's, providing a speedy and private means to move between the two hives. Leiren rapidly grew fond of the family, feeling a great sense of duty to Kanaya and admiration for both Freyea and Vriska (the latter being known to her as a famed FLARP player). As such, Leiren took great pains to prevent herself from growing more attached to them as anything more than a servant and spent as much time as possible doing things for them rather than interacting with them personally (and otherwise hiding behind her usual quirky demeanour), not wanting to inflict her curse upon the family. Later on in her servitude, she would take small temporary jobs in different locations in order to collect income for the family. One such job was as a dancer and server at a well known bar in the city of Omega, widely known to be one of the roughest and shadiest cities in the region. Being accustomed to such things however, as well as being a handservant, made the work entirely viable. In addition, during this time Leiren started a small blackrom fling with the club's owner and self-styled "Queen of Omega" Ariana Tiloak (though she generally abbreviated this to "Aria"), a ruthless and powerful seadweller with little love for the hemospectrum hierarchy. The arrangement worked out for a while, but Leiren eventually broke it off rather violently after Aria started getting too aggressive with her advances. Breaking Old Ties and Forging New Ones (935 AS - 938 AS: 8-11 Sweeps) Despite her attempts to distance herself from the family, eventually some members began to prod her about her past, and reluctantly she admitted some of the tragic aspects of her former life. This did not truly have a significant impact however until the appearance of Jarren, a mutant troll not much younger than her who Porrim had brought back as her handservant. Leiren took an immediate liking to the boy despite his somewhat abrasive attitude, noting his uncanny resemblance to her old moirail Dismas. In order to better learn about being a handservant, Jarren was placed across Leiren's own block so that she could show him the ropes as well as see to his own needs. It wasn't long before Jarren managed to catch Leiren at a point of weakness: Dismas' death anniversary. Though reluctant at first, at Jarren's prodding she told him the truth about her curse and why it prevented her from having any meaningful relationships. Upon closer inspection of the prophesy, Jarren decided to push further, and with Lilith's help they returned to the shrine. Having warned Jarren that the cure may in fact result in her death, Lerien still feared that he may not be able to go through with the ritual, and so tricked him: she used a mind numbing substance to disorient him and prompted him into using his ability to blast her. This managed to meet the requirements, and while severely injured, Leiren's handmaiden abilities still came through to revive her. With the curse gone, she brought an unconscious Jarren back out of the place, free of her curse. While Jarren was made aware of what his power did, he never came to know the exact reason it triggered. Leiren, grateful to the boy for releasing her from her lifelong agony, eagerly bound herself to him as his matesprit. On one occasion, Lilith noticed from one of Leiren's comments that she had previously visited an underground research laboratory and encountered Glad0s. This prompted Lilith to request Leiren bring her to the location so that they might retrieve the artificial intelligence. Leiren was initially very reluctanct to have anything to do with the place, but placed her trust in Lilith and submitted to her authority. Leiren's distain for Glad0s was made rather evident, and when confronted about it by Jarren she revealed the details surrounding how she had killed her former comrades and converted them into machinery. Despite this, she chose not to interfere in Lilith'splan to redeem the robot, though she has since felt uncomfortable being in the laboratories with her. Leiren does her best to keep her discomfort to herself. When Astrea set out on her quest to find a team to help her in her scientific research, Leiren was among those who joined her on her journey, both as a guide and protector. This was a welcome return to her old voyaging days, though without the perils of her curse weighing her down. During this time, she showed Jarren the now abandoned ruins of the Ma'am's Establishment, and after some demolition of the place's more grim features, she told him of her plan to convert it to a new adventurer's club base, where trolls that shared her disposition for adventure could convene. Later that same morning, she returned to the small temple not far from the establishment and delivered a brutally violent form of vengeance on the troll running it, the same troll who had performed the torture on her fellow prisonner many sweeps prior. Upon her return to Treise's hive, she was confronted by Jarren about her behaviour, and she explained the nature of her adult form needing an outlet for the primal urges she would normally repress. Upon Jarren's urging, she agreed to ease up slightly on her repression, and has since allowed herself to behave somewhat more naturally with others. During their visit to Omega, Leiren took a detour to meet with Ariana Tiloak, and after a brief discussion, reconciled and resumed her black relationship with her. She also made a few clandestine visits to some of her former contacts from the slum of the city, getting information about the city's contamination and where to find their target: the scientist Mordin Sollus. During the return, she brought the group to the "cleaned up" underground brothel, though she opted to stay above ground rather than sleep in the wretched place. Pent Up Agressions (938 AS: 11 Sweeps) When the location of the supposed drinker "Vensin Verger" (who styled himself as the legendary Vladim Dragul) was learned from a psychologist, Leiren and Jarren were tasked with investigating. Though she managed to get the two of them in with little difficulty, they were found out and confronted by Vensin himself. In an effort to buy Jarren time to escape and bring the data they had collected, Leiren fended off Vensin's mutated minions and the drinker himself, promising that she would return. Though she destroyed many of his abominations, she was ultimately captured. Vensin performed numerous tortorous surgeries on the girl, injecting her with inhibitors that limited her handmaiden abilities, imbuing her body with his phazon-based experiments, and removing several of her limbs including her left arm and right leg, as well as performing other light mutations on her, such as webbing her remaining foot. During the ordeal, Leiren was kept with many other subjects. Seeing what became of these other trolls, Leiren resolved to make her escape. She killed the other prisonners as an act of mercy, smuggled a large rock of pure phazon in her now resistant body, and snuck her way out of the facility. The escape took a massive toll on her body, and due to a tracking device Vensin had placed, she was forced to gouge out one of her eyes to evade him. Despite her various mutilations, Leiren persevered through immenxse strength of will, and eventually made it to a safe house, where she contacted Jarren and was brought back to Freyea's hive. Leiren's recovery was a slow one, due to the compounds Vensin had imbued her with, and due to the limitation of her handmaiden powers, her bones did not regrow as her organs and flesh wounds did. Though not initially aware, Leiren's limbs would not regrow on their own. Even without this knowledge, Leiren kept a firm resolve to regain her lost appendages, feeling that her body held a special significance to her, and that she couldn't just "replace it" with something artificial. Despite her initial reluctance, Leiren finally accepted Jarren's plea for her to get an exoskeleton fitted to her by Lilith, as the feelings of being useless, helpless, and a burden on the family were getting to her (primarily because the feelings reminded her of her past life). Soon after her new fittings, another crature was reported scouting the bay to the South. Leiren eagerly volunteered to go combat the creature, eager to relieve some steam and test her new limbs. The ecounter served as the first hint of Leiren's growing rage at her loss, as she mutilated her defeated opponent well beyond the point of necessity. Noticing her state, Porrim inquired about Leiren's recent neglect of her bodily needs to prevent such pent-up feelings from overwhelming her. This prompted a spat between herself and Jarren, though they eventually made up upon the promise that Leiren would see to it that she take some time to ease up on the pressure she regularly put on herself. Their make-up encounter was brief, however, as Vensin Verger's final assault came soon after. Leiren, along with Jarren, made haste and were promptly tasked with escorting Porrim and the children to the former's space shuttle in order to be transported off-world until the problem was solved. The team were interrupted by Vensin himself, as well as a bestial creature created with various different troll components, including Leiren's missing limbs. Following a fierce fight, Leiren retrieved her limbs, and with Porrim's help they were reattached. However, Vensin's phazon experiments had left the limbs with certain new features: her arm now had the capability of producing a highly corrosive acid, while her leg was capable of channeling kinetic energy to explosive effect. Leiren wasted no time in using these to knock Vensin away from Astrea and brutally beat him into a bloody pulp (and screaming at him while doing so). Unbeknownst to her, Astrea absorbed Vensin's mind and killed him before she could exact her revenge, though it was largely inconsequential to the beserked girl. Her exceedingly violent outburst left her highly sensitive to her beast-like urges, so with Lilith's permission she promptly dismissed herself from the family's presence in order to seek relief in Omega. While in Omega, Leiren sought out Ariana once again, this time with (vandalism and) a proposition to stay in the city and aid her as an assassin in exchange for lodging and black companionship. Aria accepted and gave her a list, which she promptly set out to deal with. Leiren found that she could relieve a great deal of her stress by using her charm to coerce her victims into servicing her before executing them, and while she did feel a tinge of guilt for the act, her current state made it an all too attractive way to help in her recovery process. She did however find herself regretting the decision when Jarren appeared during one of her hits. It did not help that he brought bad news: in her absence Astrea and Lilith had a fight, Astrea drank a version of Dragul and had a falling out with her sister, and both of the girls had left the hive to explore (and in Aphaea's case leave) Alternia separately. Leiren felt a strong sense of guilt for not being present during this time, though she concluded that in her state she probably wouldn't have been able to do much. Instead seeking a way to help solve the problem, she made a request to Aria to slow down Aphaea's current quest in whatever way possible to keep her from leaving the planet. Following several delays to Aphaea's quest, she eventually discovered that a group of robots were abducting trolls for an unknown purpose. During this time, Leiren remained for a while in Omega. She would later discover that while she was gone, Astrea and Aphaea had a conflict in Lilith's lab, which suggested that they had entered a kismessitude. Furthermore, Aphaea had found herself in possession of a powerful organic outfit that greatly enhanced her combat abilities, and used its power to beat Freyea to near death. Leiren made a promise to find Aphaea and to help bring her back safely, then promptly went out in search of the girl. Leiren eventually located Aphaea some ways out of the city of Lambda, having recently been beaten by Astrea and teleported away by Callie, struggling against the outfit she was now trying to remove. Leiren ran in and assisted her charge, who ended up consuming the garment. Leiren helped Aphaea dress and reorient herself, then brought her to to find Astrea, believing her to be in search of repentance for her prior loss of control (or if nothing else, the continued pursuit of her kismesis). They arrived to a rather large conflict, with Astrea fighting off a powerful android by the name of Sahren as the building they were in was about to explode. Aphaea leaped in and joined the fight, while Leiren aided Astrea to escape. However, when Leiren and Jarren returned to extract Aphaea they found that the outfit Aphaea had consumed was now holding her back. Despite vigorous efforts and protests, Leiren ultimately had to let go of Aphaea, who was caught in the explosion and destruction of the facility. Leiren was so devastate by this event that Astrea put her into an unconscious state until it was time to finally bring the fight to Sahren. There, she fought with a the vicious rage characteristic of her berserker outbursts. Following the defeat of Sahren and Astrea's decision to form a Psychic Academy from his base, Leiren spent some time with Jarren, too ashamed of her failure to keep her promise to Kanaya to protect Aphaea to see her. Some time later, she did eventually speak to Freyea, then Kanaya, but while doing so discovered that Aphaea had in fact been revived. Too ecstatic that Aphaea was back, she didn't seem to mind the fact that she was looking for revenge against her sister and her former allies. Now, she stands in the awkward position of supporting both Astrea and Aphaea in their revived feud. Powers and Abilities Leiren's training and various experiences in the slums and wilderness of Alternia, coupled with her newly gained Drinker handmaiden abilities, have allowed her to acumulate a wide variety of skills and abilities. Street Urchin Both while under Dismas' mentoring and several periods later in her life, Leiren spent a great deal of her time in the slums of small cities of Alternia. As a result, she's grown quite familiar with living and even thriving in such conditions, making use of her natural rogue-like talents to survive. Show/Hide List Adventurer Leiren has spent just as much, if not more, of her time out in the Alternian wilds than she has in its populated areas. Having started exploring at a young age, Leiren has picked up many skills as a result. Show/Hide List Rainbow Drinker Handmaiden Once she became a handmaiden to Kanaya, Leiren's natural predisposition to genetic and physical flexibility and resilience truly came to light. This greatly improved many of Leiren's abilities, and brought out some new ones as well. Show/Hide List Relationships Leiren is fairly sociable, upbeat, and attractive, which has led her to receive many advances. However, her curse has kept her from pursuing many long term relationships until recently. With only a few exceptions, most of her former relationships ended in the death of her partner. Romantic Show/Hide List Family Show/Hide List Friends/Acquaintances Show/Hide List Personality In public, Leiren generally comes off as a very fun-loving, adventurous, and cheerful individual, almost to the point of being irritably saccharine at times, or otherwise so in situations that in no way call for it. She also has an immense curiosity for the wonders of the world and a blatant disregard for the dangers they pose to her. She enjoys acting somewhat erratically and can be hard to predict, particularly when wholeheartedly risking her life without a second thought. She is generally quite nonchalant and goes along easily with whatever situation is thrown at her. When speaking, she tends to ramble and often times loses her train of thought, instead going into semi-related tangents or brief mentions about things no normal troll would consider “casual conversation” (for example, a discussion about what to eat may turn into her mentioning off hand what cannibalized troll tastes like, and her first person experiential account of the sensation one gets from being slowly digested alive by a large carnivorous plant; it’s “tingly” by the way). When in the presence of high bloods, particularly purple bloods and followers of the Mirthful cult, towards which she acts incredibly meekly, demonstrating an evident fear and intimidation by them, though very few people know exactly why that is. When in private or dealing with people she’s either come to grow close to or is at risk of becoming close to, she tones down considerably, and speaks very softly with strong hints of sadness in her voice. Having grown weary of what happens to people she cares about, she’s careful to keep relationships impersonal, and makes certain to reveal as little actual information about her past as possible. When speaking to people she feels indebted to in some way, she will tone down even further, and generally tries her best to not get in their way or intervene where she feels she doesn't belong. Often times, she will diminish her importance compared to others, preferring to see herself as a helper. Leiren genuinely enjoys being useful to others, and will eagerly take up a task if she feels it will help them. Conversely, she despises feeling like a burden to others, and would sooner leave than be in the way. She harbours immense guilt over the multitude of deaths of those close to her, and while not outright suicidal, she has a substantial death wish. She enjoys helping and serving others, which remains the closest approximation to friendship she can broach, though she remains prudent about not letting things go any further than that. She is also very emotional over the friends she’s lost, and keeps hidden and disguised mementos in each of their memories. She generally doesn’t pay much heed to the hemospectrum, many of her friends coming from very different backgrounds, and isn’t quick to make assumptions about others, treating one just as she would the other. She only ever commits violence in order to protect others, and even then she prefers non-lethal means whenever possible. More than anything, Leiren enjoys adventuring. She regularly goes out on excursions to new and often times dangerous places, seeking out the fascinating mysteries of Alternia. She also enjoys documenting what she sees by various forms of art: painting, poetry, journaling, and sketching. When not exploring. Aside from that, she does very little to preoccupy herself other than to brood over her lost friends, and instead fills what time she can by performing tasks for her mistresses. Since pupation, Leiren's habit of retaining her younger appearance has caused her to suppress many of the more powerful and violent tendencies that awaken during adulthood. In order to maintain herself in this manner, she must regularly (every perigee or two) revert to her adult self to purge herself of her pent up energy, often through acts of extreme intensity. Usually this involves performing acts of great energy or strain (such as climbing a mountain or taking a scolding hot shower for prolonged periods of time), though occasionally this manifests in more violent or primal behaviours. She does her best to keep herself isolated when she must perform these purges, as she can at times lose herself and forget friend from foe. However, more recently her strong resentment of those who were responsible for harming her or others she cared about has on occasion prompted her to focus her violent senses towards delivering brutal vengeance against them (Warning: log contains gore). Trivia *Leiren's real life people of reference are cosplayer Lena-Lara and model Susan Coffey. *Leiren was inspired by adventurer-archaeologists like Indiana Jones as well as cursed heroes, including Wolf from the comic Anathema. Later, further inspiration came from similar femme fatales such as Yoko Littner from Gurren Lagann and Seras Victoria from Helsing. Though not part of the initial inspiration, Leiren also took on many aspects from Lara Croft, including her name. She was designed before the release of the newest Tomb Raider game, and as such the similarities between the characters are largely serendipitous. *Leiren's original accent is comparable to a mild human "newfie" or rural Irish accent. She usually tones it down, but reverts to it when returning to places from her childhood. * In human form, Leiren would have auburn hair and green eyes. *Applicable tropes include: Doom Magnet, Cartwright Curse, Survivor Guilt, Death Seeker, Not Afraid to Die, Crusading Widower, Woobie, Genki Girl, Cloud Cuckoo Lander, Stoic Woobie, Motor Mouth, Stepford Smiler (Type A and C), Cute and Psycho, Dark and Troubled Past, Break the Cutie, Plucky Girl, Action Girl, Boobs of Steel, Beserk Button, Fragile Speedster, Loveable Rogue, Ninja Maid, Declaration of Protection, Bodyguarding a Badass, Every Scar Has A Story, Covered with Scars, Physical Scars, Psychological Scars, Super Toughness, Super Speed, Roaring Rampage of Revenge, Violently Protective Girlfriend, Spy Catsuit, Cute Bruiser, Street Urchin, Street Smart, Adventurer Archaeologist, Adventurer Outfit, Fingerless Gloves *In her original design, Leiren was significantly less feminine in appearance, having a very small bust and mostly athletic body. This changed over time and through her design progression upon reaching adulthood. * Leiren has a deep-seated hatred/fear of "tiny nets", which she views as being an extremely vicious and inhumane method of trapping due to a "past experience of hers". This past experience originates from a Pathfinder game where despite her high escape artist skill check, she was unable to escape the confined of a thrown net for several turns. * Leiren's gel chair, which is a staple of her hive's funishings and bears many of the same properties as a bean bag chair, is actually made from the remains of a gelatinous cube monster that Leiren defeated during her travels. * Leiren's lusus design is based off of an Alaskan malamute. * Leiren's favourite dance styles are the charleston, the shuffle, and the jumpstyle. Gallery Leiren Creuze 1.1.png Leiren Creuze 1.0.png Leiren Human.png|Leiren's human sprite LeirenAssortedSketches1.1.jpg|Illustrations of Leiren at various points in her life 2016-01-22_39576716e.jpg|Leiren, as created in the Black Desert character creator 2016-01-22_40135295e.jpg|Leiren, as created in the Black Desert character creator Leiren Pathfinder 1c.png|Leiren, as drawn for her role as a character in a Mummy's Mask Pathfinder game 151123 Leiren Pathfinder.png|Another image of Leiren's Pathfinder iteration Leiren's Hive.png|Leiren's Hive, as built in Minecraft|link=Alternia#Leiren's Hive Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Third Gen Characters Category:Rainbow Drinker Family Category:Rainbow Drinker Familiars Category:Trolls Category:Rainbow Drinkers Category:Protagonists